Changes
by Peace-Love-Yaoi
Summary: It all started with a game of spin the bottle... Slightly crackfic-ey. Eventual TenHina. VERY LEMONY! Yuri, Yaoi, and Hetero pairings. If this offends you turn back NOW! Request from waterdragonrai.
1. Chapter 1

Chouji's birthday parties were famous for being the craziest parties in Konoha

**Okay, so this fic was a request from one of my readers: waterdragonrai. The main pairing is going to be TenHina. This chapter isn't really about them two, but it does have lemony goodness of both the Yuri and Hetero kind. It will be eventual TenHina, but this chapter kinda gives you the story behind the pairing. This took me a surprisingly short time to write, because I got so into it.**

**Is Naruto, Porn? No? Well then it most definitely wasn't written by me!**

**(I don't own Naruto!)**

Chouji's birthday parties were famous for being the craziest parties in Konoha. This year Chouji's aunt and uncle had let him borrow their small bed and breakfast on the outskirts of the village for his birthday present since it was the off-season anyway. That way they wouldn't have any complaints about the noise. Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Lee, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata and Shino were all in different stages of drunkenness when Sasuke suggested that they play a game of Spin the Bottle.

They all sat in a circle in the middle of the living room floor. Sasuke placed an empty Sake bottle in the middle of the circle. "Here are the rules…" Sasuke slurred. "One, whoever the bottle lands on when you spin, male or female, is yours. Two, when it's your turn, take your prize and move out of the way so the game can continue. And last but not least, NO BACKING OUT!" Everyone cheered him with shouts and woots.

"I'll go first." Sasuke announced. He scooted to the middle of the circle and gave the bottle a hard spin. Internally he prayed that the bottle landed on anyone but Sakura or Ino. The bottle came to a stop pointing directly at Shikamaru. Sasuke could feel Neji glaring daggers at him as he approached the shadow nin. He offered Shikamaru his hand. Shika placed his hand in Sasuke's and was pulled up.

Sasuke took them over to the couch. He pushed Shikamaru down, and straddled him. He kissed the Nara slowly at first, and then he pushed his tongue into Shika's warm, wet mouth. Sasuke moaned, making Neji twitch. He ground into the other boy, and received a gasp from the lazy ninja. At this point Neji was forcing himself to stay still and not kill Sasuke for touching HIS Shikamaru. Sasuke broke the kiss and turned around and motioned Neji to come over. Neji didn't need to be told twice. Neji walked over and began kissing Sasuke's neck, reaching around and stroking Shikamaru through his trousers. "Why don't we move this to a more private area?" Neji suggested. The other two agreed, and they stumbled their way out of the living room. In the distance they heard a door slam.

Everyone watched their exchange with wide eyes. Who would have guessed Neji and Shikamaru were so kinky? "Umm… Naruto! It's you're turn." Tenten pointed out. It was Nartuo's turn to scoot to the center and spin the bottle. Hinata was silently praying the bottle would stop on her, but sadly it stopped on Shino, who was right next to her. Naruto enthusiastically, yet clumsily dragged a drunken Shino, who was for once out of his hoodie and just in a black tank top, out of the living room and into one of the guest bedrooms. "Thank god! I was afraid it was gonna be a girl!" he yelled on the way out.

Tenten silently scooted forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Ino. Ino scowled obviously still fuming about Neji and Shikamaru getting Sasuke. Tenten moved over to Ino and pulled the attractive blonde into the closest empty room. Tenten had been wondering about her sexuality lately, and was eager to try out her new found suspicions on Ino.

She kissed Ino, slowly deepening the kiss until their tongues were dancing together effortlessly. Tenten reached up and began softly massaging Ino's small breasts. Ino gasped and arched into Tenten's hands. "Mmm… harder." Tenten squeezed harder, and slid one of her hands up Ino's skirt to rub her through her lace panties. Ino moaned and threw her head back, breaking the kiss. Tenten guided her to the bed, laying her down, then crawling on top of her. She ran her fingers over the expanse of flat stomach exposed by her short shirt. Ino began unbuttoning the front of Tenten's shirt while Tenten pushed her shirt up over her head. Tenten pushed Ino's lacy bra down, and took one of her hardened nipples into her mouth. Ino moaned as Tenten's hot mouth teased her sensitive flesh. Tenten's other hand snaked up Ino's short skirt and she began rubbing her fingers over the thin panties, soaked with Ino's arousal.

Tenten pushed Ino's panties to the side and inserted her finger. Ino cried out as Tenten began pumping her finger in and out. "Yes! Tenten, more!" Tenten added another finger and pistoned her fingers faster and harder, rubbing her clit relentlessly with her thumb until Ino cried out with her climax. Tenten smiled at her accomplishment and pushed Ino's skirt up around her waist so she could remove her panties. She moved down Ino's body until she could remove the sexy lace thong. Tenten crawled back up and stopped Ino's small hairless slit. She used two fingers to separate the folds and expose Ino's most private flesh. Tenten licked all the way up, tasting Ino, and making her cry out from the unexpected contact. Tenten took Ino's clit into her mouth and sucked softly on the small nub, flicking her tongue over the top of it. Soon after, Ino came again. Tenten pushed her tongue inside Ino's warm cavern, tongue-fucking her, and tasting her juices.

Tenten pulled Ino to the edge of the tall bed, she laid her down with her legs open. Tenten removed her own pants, panties and bra so she was naked. Tenten put her foot up on the edge of the bed, balancing on one foot. She aligned herself with Ino, and ground their wet flesh together. They both cried out at the sensation of the other's secret skin sliding so deliciously against one another. Tenten set a fast, brutal pace that had them both screaming out their orgasms quickly. Tenten kept up the brisk grinding until Ino and herself were too tired to continue. Tenten crawled up on the bed and pulled Ino up with her. Tenten's last coherent thought before she fell asleep was "I guess I really do like girls…"

--

Meanwhile, back in the living room…

It was Sakura's turn to spin the bottle. She reached forward and spun the bottle, it stopped halfway between Lee and Chouji. She smiled and reached both hands out. "Come on boys… let's go." Chouji and Lee both jumped up and ran to her side. Sakura gave Chouji a deep kiss. "Happy Birthday, Chou." She took both of their hands and led them out of the room. Lee was visibly shaking with excitement.

"Sakura! It has been my dream to be with you! The power of youth has blessed us!"

"Yeah, let's get outta here." Chouju slurred.

Hinata and Kiba were the only two left in the living room. Hinata was still upset about Naruto's display with Shino. Kiba walked over to Hinata and kneeled in front of her. He pulled her chin up and pressed a soft kiss to her pink lips. Hinata blushed bright red and looked away.

"If he doesn't see how beautiful you are, then he doesn't deserve you." Hinata's eyes filled with tears, she looked at Kiba.

"Y-you r-r-really think s-so?" Hinata asked through tears.

"Yes Hinata, you are beautiful."

"Th-thank you."

Kiba pressed his lips to hers again, this time lingering a little longer. He pulled away and looked in her eyes. Hinata was red as a tomato, and looked close to passing out. Kiba pulled her into a hug and held her close, until all the redness faded from her pale face.

"Hinata, will you let me make love to you?" Hinata blushed redder than before, her visage somewhere around the color of Gaara's hair.

"Be gentle..?"

"Of course. I could never hurt you."

Leaving Akamaru in the living room, Kiba led Hinata past rooms that were emanating strange sounds. Moans, screams and banging sounds drifted from the rooms filled with her friends. Kiba led Hinata into a quiet room and locked the door. Hinata sat on the edge of the bed, her stomach twisting and fluttering with nerves. Kiba sat down next to Hinata and pulled her into a sweet kiss. Hinata wrapped her arms awkwardly around Kiba's neck and accepted his kiss, kissing him back shyly. Kiba ran his tongue over Hinata's bottom lip; Hinata opened her lips minimally allowing Kiba to slide his tongue inside her mouth. She touched his tongue with hers, trying to overcome her hesitance, she copied his movements. Kiba reached for the zipper on the front of her jacket, slowly pulling it down.

Kiba pushed the jacket off her small frame, exposing a black fishnet shirt over a black bra. Kiba pulled back and looked at Hinata, surprised by how large her breasts were. Kiba unzipped and removed his own hoodie leaving himself in a tight red tank top. Hinata gained some resolve after thinking of what Naruto and Shino were doing right this second. She reached under the edge of Kiba's shirt, running her hands over smooth abs. Kiba shivered when one of her fingers brushed his nipple. She rubbed her thumb over the hardened nub, making Kiba growl lowly in his throat. Kiba reached forward and pushed Hinata's see-through net shirt up, she lifted her hands and he pulled it off, his followed suit. Hinata reached back and unhooked the clasps on her bra and pulled it off, exposing herself to Kiba fully.

Kiba reached forward and took one of Hinata's breasts into his hand, then he squeezed the soft flesh making Hinata moan. Kiba felt Hinata's nipple harden in his hand the same second Hinata felt a rush of wetness in her panties. Kiba attacked Hinata's mouth with a passionate kiss, pushing her back onto the bed. From that point on it was a race to see who could get the other's pants off faster. Kiba won, after pulling Hinata's pants and panties down her legs, he helped her remove his own. "Ha-have you ever done this before?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Yes. Have you?"

"Umm…well, no."

"I'll go slowly okay? But this will hurt a little." Hinata answered with a nod.

Kiba positioned himself at Hinata's entrance, and pushed in a little, Hinata winced at the pain, but it was still bearable. As he pushed in more, the pain doubled, then tripled. "Ahh..! It hurts!" Kiba stopped moving, and looked down at her.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No! Just be gentle. Okay?"

Kiba inclined his head and pushed in more and more until he was entirely sheathed in Hinata's heat. Silent tears were running down Hinata's cheeks. Kiba waited until Hinata told him, "Move." Kiba pulled back slowly, trying not to hurt Hinata any more than he already had. But for Hinata, this stroke wasn't painful; it was pure pleasure as he rubbed against something inside her. She moaned, "Faster…" Kiba didn't need to be told twice, he pushed back in with more force making Hinata moan louder. Once he realized that Hinata was okay, he picked up a steady rhythm. He reached between their bodies to stroke Hinata's clit with his thumb, holding himself up with one arm. Hinata would have felt embarrassed for moaning so loudly if she had still been in control of herself. Hinata felt a foreign feeling low in her stomach. "Something's happening." She told Kiba. Kiba only smiled and thrust harder and faster, making the tight ball in her belly tighter. Kiba leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, Hinata screamed at the new sensation. Hinata felt waves of white-hot pleasure wrack her body starting at her core and rippling out all the way to her fingers and toes. Hinata's muscles contracted around Kiba's member, throwing him over the edge. With one last thrust he spilled his seed inside Hinata.

Kiba pulled out of Hinata and collapsed next to her. He pulled her into his arms and fell asleep. Hinata looked up at Kiba, she knew this was something special, now she would have someone to help her get over Naruto! She lay awake pondering the loss of her virginity, until she realized something that her alcohol-clouded mind hadn't registered earlier. Kiba was dating Shino! Hinata jerked up as fast as she could, waking Kiba with her sudden movements. "Shino, I told you to be still when I'm sleeping…" Kiba opened his eyes and looked at Hinata. "Oh, sorry."

"You… you're dating Shino." She accused.

"Yes."

"Why did you have sex with me then?!" She yelled.

"It's just a party! Shino is in the room down the hall fucking Naruto, so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I was a virgin, and I just lost my virginity on a one-night-stand to a gay guy who has a boyfriend!"

"I'm bi-sexual. Virginity is stupid, now you have nothing to worry about, you can be with whoever you want now and you don't have to worry about losing your virginity." He tried to reason.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Hinata was never one for anger, and her anger now was scaring Kiba a little bit.

"Look I'm sorr—"

"FUCK YOU!" Kiba was shocked into silence by Hinata screaming. Especially hearing a curse word coming out of shy little Hinata.

Hinata slipped her pants on and grabbed her jacket leaving the rest of her clothes lying on the floor. She unlocked the door, threw it open and ran down the hallway and out of the Akimichi Bed and Breakfast. She ran through the forest barefoot, not caring about the rock and twigs cutting into the soles of her feet, all she needed was to get away from Kiba Inuzuka. She ran until her lungs were burning and her legs gave out underneath her, she stumbled and rolled landing on her back. Loud sobs ripped out of her throat, as she mourned the loss of her virginity. She lay there long after her sobs had dried up. Something in Hinata had changed last night when she had yelled at Kiba.

She made a resolution to never let anyone else influence her again. This was her life and she was going to live it the way she wanted to live it. No more shy little Hinata, she was going to change. Not for Naruto or her Uncle, she was going to change for herself. From this moment on she lived only for Hinata, and everyone else could go to hell. She felt the first drops of rain hit her face and she smiled. She stood up and let the rain wash her clean. It was almost as if the rain was washing away the old Hinata and bringing forth her change. Like a caterpillar she was turning into a butterfly. She raised her hands and laughed into the sky, feeling truly free for the first time in her life.

It was morning by the time Hinata arrived back at the Akimichi Bed and Breakfast. Everyone was waiting for her in the living room. When she walked through the door Naruto ran up to her and yelled "Where have you been we've all been worried sick since you took off last night after you and Kiba's fight!"

"Oh, you heard that did you?" She stated with nonchalance that was not the usual nervous Hinata.

"Yeah! How could we not? You were yelling at the top of your lungs!" Naruto looked down and realized that her clothes were soaked, and covered in mud. "Here, let me take your jacket." He suggested.

Hinata unzipped her jacket and slid it off her shoulders, leaving herself topless in front of everyone. She put the jacket in a stunned Naruto's hands, and walked around him headed for the shower. She paused in the middle of the living room and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants letting them fall to the floor in a wet heap. She walked completely nude in search for a shower. "HINATA-SAN COVER YOURSELF!" yelled a very stunned Neji.

Hinata paused and turned around to face an awestruck crowd. "Look here _nii-san_, it is my body and I will do with it what I please. Here is my first and last warning. If another of your commands is directed at me, I will beat the shit out of you. Understood?" Hinata turned around and walked down the hallway turning into the first room with a shower.

Everyone in the living room stood still as statues, shocked by the events of the last several minutes. Slowly everyone turned to Kiba. "What in the fuck did you do to her?!" Asked a furious Neji."

"Nothing! We just had sex, I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

**Sorry about the slight cliffie! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Changes Ch. 2

Hey guys! Sorry for waiting so long to update! I have just been really busy. I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it's so short!

I just want to thank my reviewers and waterdragonrai. She really inspired this story!

"You stupid jackass! Hinata was a virgin." Neji practially screamed into Kiba's scowling face.

"So what? I didn't go all crazy when I lost my virginity."

"Well, let me think… did you lose your virginity while you were drunk at a party to a guy with boyfriend?"

"No, but—"

"And are you a female?"

"Obviously not, look—"

"Were you drunk when it happened?"

"No, but—"

"Then why in the hell did you think it was okay to fucking do that?!"

"It's just sex! I mean, how was I supposed to know that she would go all psycho like that?"

"A girl's virginity is important to them you clueless moron!"

"You would know _Neji-kun_." Kiba sneered.

If looks could kill Kiba would have been maimed, tortured and burnt at the stake. "What _exactly_ is that supposed to mean?"

"What? Don't act like you don't see how girly you are. Most people think you are a girl at first sight."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Neji lunged at Kiba ready to kill him. Shikamaru stepped in between them before Neji reached Kiba, causing Neji to stop dead. "Get out of the way Shika." Neji ground out.

"So troublesome… you know I can't. We have a mission tomorrow and I can't have you getting hurt."

"That idiot is not going to hurt me."

"I'm not moving, so go ahead and hit me."

"You know I can't. Ahh! You are such a jerk."

"You can get me back later." Shika said with an erotic light in his eyes. Neji shivered.

"How about right now?" He grabbed Shika's arm and half-dragged him down the hallway to the nearest empty bedroom. Kiba sat on the couch fuming. Shino walked over to him and looked down at his angry lover.

"Do you wanna go have angry sex?" Shino asked, straightforward and unaffected as always.

"Yes." Kiba pouted.

--

Tenten was awoken after falling asleep next to Ino by Hinata yelling at the top of her lungs. Who knew the girl had a set of pipes like that on her? Tenten sat up and looked at a stirring Ino. "Morning."

"Can she not keep her fucking mouth closed?"

"Yeah, she woke me up too." Ino sat up next to her, "I guess that means it's time to get up."

"Wait. Stay, let's talk."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I really like you. Maybe we should try going out sometime and really getting to know each other."

"Yeah right. I'm not gay. Even if I was, you're not my type."

"Why not?"

"You're okay, but I really prefer better-looking people." Tenten blushed and looked away. "Seriously, tell me you haven't noticed that you could stand to lose a few pounds."

Tenten slipped off the bed and pulled her clothes on. She left and sought out an empty room. When she found one, she went in and locked the door behind her. After finding the bathroom she stood in front of the mirror, remembering when she was younger and her father always making her feel bad about her weight. Sure he was a drunk, but it hurt nonetheless. One tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. More followed, and soon her cheeks were streaked with black from her eyeliner. She climbed up on the counter and sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, tears rolling down her face.

She sat on her counter perch, going through all her father's insults wondering if they were true. She was startled when Hinata came through the door naked. She jumped off the counter and wiped her cheeks, turning away to give the Hyuuga her privacy. Hinata stole right up behind her and turned her around with a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Hinata didn't seem as hesitant as usual.

"It's really nothing. I'm fine." She went to walk around her, but the hand on her shoulder tightened.

"Tell me. It has to be something big to make you cry. I've never seen you even close to tears."

"I- It's just… what's wrong with me?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Something Ino said earlier just hit a nerve, that's all."

"What did she say?" Tenten felt blood rush to her face.

"It's fine, I'm just being too sensitive."

"Tell me Tenten. Now."

Tenten wondered what exactly what exactly had happened last night? This was not the Hinata that she knew. Tenten cracked, and everything spilled out; her father's words and Ino's. A fresh wave of tears struck her as she told her story. Hinata picked her up by the back of her legs right beneath her buttocks and set her on the counter with surprising ease. Tenten rested her face on Hinata's shoulder as sobs wracked her body. Her arms and legs instinctively wrapped around Hinata, as she held her. The white-eyed girl whispered comforting words and rubbed the other's back. Finally, as the sobs subsided, Tenten pulled away and wiped her cheeks apologizing.

Suddenly Hinata kissed her, making Tenten gasp at the contact. Hinata looked at her, unsure for the first time during the whole of their conversation. Tenten smiled and pressed her lips to Hinata's again. "Let's take a shower. Your eyeliner is a little smudged." Tenten laughed, knowing she looked a mess.

Hinata unbuttoned Tenten's shirt and slid it off her shoulders, quickly removing her bra. She ran her hands over soft, tanned skin. "Beautiful." Hinata liked the way Tenten's hips rounded out from her waist, giving her a classic hourglass shape. She pulled her off the counter and removed her pants. Last, she reached up and pulled the hair ties out of her ever-present buns letting her chocolate tresses fall down over her shoulders. Hinata was shocked that anyone could look at her and not want her.

Hinata turned the water on in the shower, adjusting it to the perfect temperature. She stepped inside the glass box, pulling Tenten with her. She situated the tan girl under the spray of the shower with her and began to kiss her. She ran her tongue over Tenten's closed lips, until the other opened her mouth and let the warm muscle invade it. Their tongues laced together, sensually teasing and tasting. Their hands roamed the expanse of the other's body never exceeding the other's limits. Tenten's hand's finally came to a rest around Hinata's neck, as Hinata's settled on her waist.

Hinata released her grip to reach for the shampoo. She squeezed the tiny bottle, emptying its contents into her hand, and then began to massage it into Tenten's long hair. They washed each other, only getting out when the hot water began to run cold. After towel drying, and slipping on the fluffy hotel robes, they hunted down a change of clothes and got dressed. When Tenten tried to put her hair up Hinata stopped her, "Will you wear it down for me?" Tenten dropped the hair she had been twisting and smiled.

"Of course."

"You finish getting ready, I will be back."

"Okay." Tenten said with a smile.

Hinata left the room in search of Ino.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE, AND THEY ARE APPRECIATED!


End file.
